Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars
by Meduka and Hameru
Summary: A little songfic (sort of) I wrote for Dark Pit x Female Robin, if anyone even ships that. Based on a paused moment while playing SSB4. Enjoy the unlikely romance.


**I have risen from the dead to bring you an unlikely romance! How's that for a comeback!? Sorry about the mini hiatus, I had a of of tests to study for and I couldn't make time to work on any fanfics. Let's hope I haven't lost my sanity yet. The song is Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran. Happy late Valentines day. You're welcome.**

* * *

** Arena Ferox, Omega Stage**

"GOOO!" The announcer shouted, and Robin threw an Arcfire at Dark Pit, who was nearby. As the fire subsided, Dark Pit charged towards Robin with an Electroshock arm but missed as Robin summoned an Elwind, and rose up into the air. "Is that all you got?", yelled Robin from above. " You haven't seen anything yet!" Dark Pit shot back. Landing not so gracefully, Robin was met with two blades as soon as she hit the ground. A battle of blades ensued, and it seemed both fighters were equal in swordsmanship.

However, while they fought, Dark Pit couldn't help but admire Robin's skill. They were both newcomers in the Smash Bros arena, so they both met people they had never seen before. But all the angel could think about was Robin. He hadn't known her much, true, but this was not the first time battling her, either. What really fascinated Dark Pit the most was how Robin had changed fate in her own universe. It seemed that Robin decided her own fate and chose her own path too. Lucina did that too, but...to him, Robin did it better. Dark Pit couldn't help but respect that of her. Robin was pretty, smart, and awesome. Why, if he didn't know any better he would say he had a crush on her...

Dark Pit's thoughts were interrupted by a Jigglypuff that came out of nowhere and attacked him. Robin let Jigglypuff take care of the angel and started to attack Lucina, who had appeared along with Jigglypuff. As Robin and Lucina dueled, Dark Pit was giving the poor Jigglypuff a beating. As soon as the Jigglypuff was out of sight, the dark angel raced towards Robin and LucIna...

And was met with a Thoron coming full blast, knocking Dark Pit out of the arena. He wasn't KO'd, but managed to fly back into view, to the arena. Luckily the angel grabbed a time stopper item and the arena took on a monochrome gray color. Hitting Lucina away with an Electroshock arm, he approached Robin. "Hey Robin, there's something I want to tell you..." Dark Pit looked at Robin, who was slowly heading for him. Her eyes had a look of curiousity, so the angel ventured further. "I..I kind of like you. Don't think too much about it!"

Time started back up again, and Lucina and Jigglypuff returned to assault the two fighters. Robin, stunned by the confession, was hit by Jigglypuff while Lucina battled Dark Pit. After a while, Lucina was finally defeated and Jigglypuff was the only opponent left. Robin knocked Jigglypuff into the air with her Levin sword, buying Dark Pit some time to talk to her. "Well, to be honest...I like you too." Robin smiled. Dark Pit couldn't believe his ears. "You really do?"

Jigglypuff decided to ruin the moment by slamming onto Robin from above. Dark Pit just stood there, blushing a bit when Robin called out, "Get over here, and kiss me!"

That's when two things happened. As Robin launched Jigglypuff once more into the sky, this time taking her sword, Dark Pit ran and hugged Robin as the announcer shouted GAME!

There they were, embraced under a shower of sparks from the upward blast, as if the scene belonged to one of those romantic movies you would see. At that moment, Dark Pit felt the love, right there, in that spot.

(This is where I would put the lyrics, but sadly I can't do that without violating a rule. so imagine the first part of the chorus is playing right now.)

...and a certain person took a photo in their 3ds of the two hugging, in the light of a thousand sparks.

* * *

**Edit: OML I nearly got in trouble! :0 Thank goodness someone had the mind to review this and save me. Fixed it so I don't get caught under copyright laws for lyrics. That was a rookie mistake. Remember to R&amp;R! Your flames can save me and warm me for the winter months!**


End file.
